1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system structure, and in particular to a system structure provided with a fan module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a PC or server host, a fan assembly is provided to dissipate heat generated. In general, the fan assembly is fixed on the inner wall of a housing by several screws. When the fan assembly is installed, several elements such as interface cards, memories, etc., must be removed first. Thus, it is time-consuming to assemble or disassemble the fan assembly to or from the host.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,659B1 discloses a fan assembly detachably engaged to a computer enclosure. Although the fan assembly is easily attached to or removed from the computer enclosure, several elements still must be removed to enable the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,440B2 discloses a fan unit disposed on a housing frame and a fan housing cover. The fan is supported by a fan case and disposed in a housing.
However, since the housing frame and the fan housing cover can only accommodate fans of a particular size, it is inconvenient to change fan sizes or configurations.